In a world of comfort, there's hurt
by SouthParkFirefly
Summary: When Brodik does the unthinkable to Raguna, he depends on Erik to save him. Neko Raguna. Warning:Sexual, themes, minor rape, yaoi, and mpreg
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_**A.N: Heya finally I can type up my own goddamn handwritten fanfiction so my honeys enjoy!**_

_**For this story Raguna is a Neko only because I gave him the accessories Cat Ears and Tail. So I thought he'd be really cute as a real cat boy.**_

_**Disclaimers:**__** Now really if I owned Rune Factory the age would go waaaaay up probably to 18 I would have masses of yaoi and Mpreg. And also awesome anime sex videos you know like the videaos you have now but full of smex.**_

**Chapter 1**

Raguna was playfully teasing Erik about the way he girlishly screamed at the sight of Chain, Raguna's Silver Wolf when Brodik spied on them. Angrily he glared at Erik; he giggled lightly pushing Raguna who giggled pushing back.

"How dare he touch my Raguna." He growled. Raguna twitched his ears. Brodik noticed, smirking he threw a fish at Erik.

Raguna released a purr at the fish that fell at Erik's feet. "Huh? Where did this come from?" the older boy picked it up not noticing the predatory look in the Neko's cerulean eyes "Meeeow!" Raguna mewled; he pounced on Erik shocking him. Mewling softly he bit into the fish. "If you wanted it you could've asked." Erik laughed. Reaching out he stroked the boy's delicate cat ears. "I wonder who you really are." He murmured watching the way his eyes closed while eating happily.

Chain trotted up to him, sitting next to Erik he placed his nose on his chest, whining slightly. Raguna sat up brushing the food off his face. "Awoo!" Chain grumbled his ice blue eyes pleading. "Here you are." Raguna handed the bones to Chain who grabbed them and ran off into a far corner. Stretching Raguna lay back on the fields sighing contently. Erik sat up smiling he crawled over to the boy who opened an eye lazily. "Young man you're intruding." He grinned. "And?" Raguna teased. "And I may have to punish you." Erik started tickling the boy making him laugh. "Ha-ha no! Stop! Please! Ha-ha! Erik!" he rolled away trying to get away from the older boy's fingers.

Scrabbling to his hands and knees, Raguna arched his back, his butt rubbing against Erik's groin. Erik froze his ceaseless tickling to glance at the boy. Looking over his shoulder Raguna smiled seductively back at the older boy purring slightly he wound his tail around Erik's face. Erik's cheeks grew hot he had liked the eighteen year old for a while now but believed the youth only saw him as an older brother nothing more. The look in his eyes told him otherwise however. "Where's my punishment?" Raguna purred sliding his butt across Erik's steadily rising erection. "Um…err…" Erik blushed even more."I need punishment I've been a baaad kitty. Raguna mewled sliding his tail down into the neck of his shirt.

Brodik glared he leaped over the fence. "Raguna! I want to challenge you to a fight." He yelled. Raguna shot to his feet "Um… sure. I'll err…meet you in the Green Ruins then." He said hurriedly. "Yes." Brodik nodded "You better be there." Raguna glanced over at Erik "Err… see ya."

"Yeah… see you." Erik said hypnotically. Grinning Raguna entwined his arms around the older farmer "Can't wait." He purred nibbling his ear.

Brodik walked off smirking to himself he had realised his feelings for the young farmer for a while now. He believed he was hopelessly in love with him and seeing that gay farmer all over him pissed him off to no end. "Finally that kid'll be mine." He laughed to himself.

Raguna entered the Ruins curiously looking for Brodik. Chain growled lowering his ears to his forehead. "What's wrong Chain?" Raguna leaned over, stroking him. Growling he ran, Raguna riding him, over to the platform. Brodik was lying against a stone tossing his blade up and catching it "So glad you could make it." Both Wolf and Cat Boy growled.

Rising to his feet Brodik gripped the blade striding over to the farmer. Getting off Chain's back Raguna took out a blade, growling the Monster went to the rear of the warrior. "I don't think so." Brodik back flipped over the Wolf driving his sword into its back. "NO!" Raguna screamed, running forwards he clasped the wound stemming the blood flow.

"No! No please Chain!" Raguna cradled the Wolf's head in his lap. "Please Chain stay with me." His tears fell on the weakly breathing Wolf's face matting its fur. Chain wagged his tail slightly; before he turned into a ball of white light he licked his hand. "How could you?" Raguna yelled "What gives you the right?" Brodik launched on Raguna Knocking his blade away from his him. Pinning the young farmer down, he smirked. "I'll tell you what gives me the right. This. Having you writhing underneath me."

"What?" Raguna froze in his struggling. "I saw your little charade with that Queer." Brodik snorted. "You probably don't even know how two men have sex do you?"

Raguna's eyes widened he didn't, but of course he didn't, he wasn't going to! "Y-Yes I do." He lied. "Really?" Brodik laughed "You little liar." Raguna arched his back trying to wriggle his wrists free. Brodik shook his head releasing his wrists to untie the laces on Raguna's trousers. The Neko froze his eyes revealing fear. "No! Don't! Please!" he yelled. "Sorry but you seemed eager half an hour ago. You obviously want some even though you have no idea how to." Brodik sighed. "Please don't." Raguna pushed on the stronger man's chest feeling his trousers being ripped over his boots.

A glint of metal caught his eye looking over he saw his blade. Reaching out for it he groaned, the sword was too far away. "No." he murmured. He remembered his bags hanging on his thighs; the two satchels contained all sorts of weaponry and tools. Grinning he reached in feeling the warm metal of his fire rod, he pulled it out, knowing using the spell would harm them both, he didn't care, he didn't want his virginity stolen.

Brodik noticed the rod against his chest growling he snatched it out of the weaker boy's grasp, ripping off the satchels at the same time he threw them over his shoulder "Don't think so."

"Why are you doing this?" Raguna asked his hope vanishing. "You wouldn't understand. Brodik growled. "Try me." Raguna glared. Brodik flashed him a look and ripped off the boy's underwear. "Just shut up will you." He spat keeping one hand on Raguna's chest he kept him down, untying his own trousers with the other.

Dropping his trousers he released his engorged manhood that was long and thick. Raguna almost passed out. "Wh-Where the fuck is th-that going?" he panicked. "You'll see." Brodik laughed spreading the Cat Boy's legs. Raguna frowned he didn't have a hole down there so he wasn't sure how it'd go in him. He felt the hot object nestle between his cheeks. Blushing Raguna pushed harder on the broad man's chest. "No! Not there! It won't fit!"

"Yes it will! Brodik yelled pushing his engorged helmet into the unprepared entrance. It was tight thanks to the boy's unrelaxed posture. "NO!" Raguna screamed feeling more of the organ force it's way inside him "Things are made to come out not go in!" he screamed, pain washing through his body. Before he could stop them, tears fell down his face.

Pushing the whole of himself in, the blood eased a small bit of the pain for Raguna, Brodik groaned in pleasure. Raguna's struggles became weaker as the man used his body. Mewling in pain he passed out.

Waking up Raguna found himself alone and numb. Sitting up pain washed through his whole body, crawling slowly, he gathered his things his breathing broken with sobs. Nuzzling into his satchel he cried letting the fear and pain out with his sobs.

Marco travelled the Ruins, sneaking in; he held the dagger he stole from his mother's smithery aloft. Hearing the strange sobbing noise he followed them believing it to be some new monster. Raguna's Fairy Petal was sitting on his shoulder lured by honey she agreed to attend his adventure with him. "That sounds human." She murmured in her squeaky voice. "Really?" Marco asked. "Yeah." Petal nodded "Let's go!" she squealed excitedly.

Following the little pixie like monster to a platform Marco froze at the sight of a strange puddle it looked like blood and a strange whitey substance. "Huh?" he frowned puzzled. Petal gasped "Master!" she flew off. Looking up Marco saw the older boy lying curled up on the floor hugging a sword. "Raguna?" he ran up to the farmer, he was twitching, his ears pressed to his head and his tail wound around his waist. "Raguna what's up?"

"N-nothing." Raguna sat up giving a false smile his eyes threatening to spill.

Marco eventually dragged Raguna out of the Ruins. Scared of his hero's welfare he ran to the only person he thought could help. "Lara! Lara!" he yelled bursting into the clinic. "Oh hello Marco. Is something wrong?" she frowned at Marco's fear in his face. "Yeah it's Raguna! I think he's hurt!"

"Oh my! Come on Marco take me to him." Lara picked up her skirts running along after the little wannabe warrior.

Halting at his house Lara saw the boy on Mist's lap hugging her tightly his face buried in her shoulder while Cinnamon was stroking his back. "Raguna?" Lara knelt down next to him. He trembled clinging to Mist tighter. "Raguna look at me?" slowly he pulled his face up to meet hers.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_**A.N: Here's chapter two! It's been aaaages since I wrote a chapter for this story, over a year ago! So here we go.**_

_**Disclaimer: Duh obviously not mine.**_

"Raguna look at me." Slowly he pulled his face up to meet hers.

"L-Lara?" he whispered looking into her concerned blue eyes.

"Raguna what's wrong?" Lara asked tenderly, she reached out to hold the boys wet cheek, tear tracks stained his skin.

"Lara I was…hurt." He mumbled.

"Please tell me." She whispered, he sounded so sad and she felt so sorry for him. "By who? How did they hurt you?"

"It hurts." Raguna whispered. "Please help me."

"Raguna." Cinnamon sighed sadly "Tell us who hurt you." He shook his head terror written all over his face.

Eventually the three women got Raguna into the hospital, he panicked at first once Lara started pulling his clothes off but a sedation spell by Cinnamon took care of that. "Mist get Erik." Lara sighed "He needs to help Raguna out and bring Tabatha too."

Nodding the pearl blonde ran off. Slowly Lara peeled off Raguna's trousers, they were caked with blood and flecks dropped onto the bed sheets.

"What happened to him?" Cinnamon whispered horrified. Her normal blank emotionless face showed nothing but fear.

"I have no idea." Lara frowned gently checking his legs for injuries but there were only bruises.

"Look at this." Cinnamon gasped. Lara looked up bile rose in the back of her throat. On his wrists were vivid bruises in the shape of fingerprints, and on his chest a huge hand shaped bruise.

"Oh Goodness!" She tenderly touched them "Please no."

Cinnamon frowned watching the usually calm nurse fall apart, clasping her head she sat heavily on the bed holding back sobs. "What's wrong?"

"I hope it's not what I think." She whispered.

"What do you mean?" Cinnamon raised her eyebrows.

The door opening snapped Lara out of her panic, standing up she hurriedly pulled the covers over Raguna covering his body "No one can know yet." She said hurriedly to the Wizard.

"'Kay." She shrugged.

"Lara what's wrong with-" Erik stopped in his tracks. The young Neko lay before him looking so frail, so delicate and yet so destroyed. He was so different to the teasing, mischievous boy not three hours ago. "Raguna?" he finished walking slowly to the catboy.

"We're not sure yet but he's in pain." Cinnamon told him.

"Oh my! Poor little dear!" Tabatha stroked his chestnut locks brushing them off his face revealing the head charm around his forehead.

"Tabatha, Erik I need to keep him here so could you two please take care of Raguna's farm?" Lara asked.

"Of course." Tabatha nodded. "I'll take care of the monsters."

"And I'll care for the fields." Erik nodded.

Once they left Lara uncovered Raguna's body "Okay darling let's see if what I think is true." Turning him over gently, she saw the damage done.

"Oh my gosh!" Cinnamon gasped gazing at the injuries. Raguna's rear was covered in bruises; gently investigating Lara saw he was torn pretty badly.

"I knew I was right."

Cinnamon looked at him sadly "He was raped wasn't he." She stated more so than asked.

"I'm afraid so." Lara nodded.

"I wonder who did this to him." Cinnamon sighed reaching over to pet the boy's ears; his tail drooped pathetically over the side of the bed.

Lara gathered clean clothes "Cinnamon can you lift him?"

"Sure." Cinnamon scooped him up in her arms "…light…" she mumbled.

Taking him into the bathroom Lara asked Cinnamon to awaken him with a spell. He groaned rubbing his eyes "Lara what's going on?"

"Don't worry Raguna me and Cinnamon are going to bathe your wounds." The kindly nurse said gently.

"My wounds? You saw…" He whispered ashamed.

"It's okay Raguna…we know about the rape." Cinnamon said softly.

"R-rape?" Raguna gulped "So that's what he did to me." He mumbled.

"Yes…" Cinnamon nodded "Did you not know how to have sex with a man?"

"No…" He sniffed. "I can't remember…I-I think I was a virgin…"

"You were." Lara whispered "I'm so sorry. Your body doesn't lie I don't believe you ever had sex and now this."

Cinnamon looked pityingly at him "I'm so sorry."

Gradually the weeks went by and a long season passed, Raguna's physical wounds had healed but he had other problems, he was throwing up every morning his stomach had swollen and he suffered from cramps.

Cinnamon used a detecting charm to see what was wrong with him "I hope you haven't caught anything." She mumbled. Erik who had found him heaving had been the one to take him into the clinic. He stroked the Catboy's back he felt strongly for. Cinnamon's eyes widened with alarm "You're…pregnant."

"Pregnant?" Erik yelped "How?"

"Well." Lara sighed "No one knows who Raguna really is or if that's his real name. We can see he's a Cat creature. He obviously belongs to some half-monster half-human race. And monsters have no gender technically speaking so they both can get pregnant so it applies to these too."

"So I'm carrying a rapist's child?" Raguna whispered looking at his tummy.

"Rapist's? What are you talking about Raguna?" Erik asked looking into the scared cerulean eyes. Raguna met those warm, gentle and loving brown eyes. He knew he had to tell the truth.

"I was raped a season ago." He whispered looking down in shame; tears slowly slid down his pink cheeks "Do you feel sickened by me?"

"No! Of course not!" Erik said outraged that someone could hurt the innocent boy and worse make _him_ feel like the sick one. "Raguna look at me." Flinching slightly he met the older boy's eyes. "You are the most beautiful boy ever." Reaching out Erik held his face stroking his cheeks with his thumbs "That's why I love you."

"You…love me?" Raguna whispered.

"So much." Erik leaned forwards planting a kiss on his forehead. "So much for so long."

Raguna reached out for him "Please make me forget." He whispered.

The older boy wound his arms around him "I don't want to hurt you."

"Please." He begged.

Erik's heart wrenched at the sad sound "Okay." He finally agreed.

Lara locked the front door and ushered Cinnamon out the room before leaving herself "Continue." She called over her shoulder.

"Raguna." Raguna's attention was drawn back to the other farmer "Are you sure about this?" Erik asked.

"Yes." He nodded.

Erik undressed silently fear etched on his face, fear of hurting the boy he loved he didn't want him to be afraid of him too. Raguna was about to pull off his clothes but Erik stopped him "Let me." He whispered pulling of his shirt gently "Please don't be scared." He whispered stroking Raguna's cheek.

"I'm not I trust you." He whispered leaning up to press his lips to his, he wound his fingers into his dark olive hair moaning softly. Erik peeled Raguna's hospital shorts off, running his hand up his soft thighs. Moaning slightly Raguna took Erik's hand clamping it around his member. Erik slowly pumped him knowing what he wanted, Raguna pulled out of the kiss as he dropped down on the bed, he bounced slightly on the pillows. "Erik, Erik I'm ready." He whispered closing his eyes.

Smiling Erik pulled out a jar of lantern oil; dipping his fingers into the cold liquid he eased a finger slowly into the boy's entrance. Gasping Raguna's eyes shot open "S-so he wasn't just trying to hurt me? That's where it goes?" he suddenly remembered the pain of being breeched before and he started trembling fearfully.

"Don't worry Raguna I can stop if you're too scared." Erik whispered removing his fingers.

"N-no…I-I want to." Raguna looked away "Please…"

Erik stroked his face "Are you sure young man?"

"Y-yes." Raguna smiled shyly "I trust you."

Erik slipped his fingers back inside him. "Okay then."

"B-but why do you use your fingers?" he asked shyly.

"So it doesn't hurt so much when I enter you." Erik smiled. "It's to prepare you." He stretched the Neko which made him mewl and grip the covers. Pushing them in further he found Raguna's sweet spot which made him arch his back mewling loudly.

"Wh-what is that?" Raguna panted.

Erik smiled knowing what he had touched "It's your prostrate." He stroked the spot, Raguna's ears went flat on his head as he mewled in excitement. "Do you want me?" he murmured.

Raguna nodded hesitantly. Erik pulled his fingers out and oiled himself up he slowly started to push in, Raguna's tail curled around Erik's wrist as his eyes clenched shut. "O-ow!" he yelped.

Erik froze "I-I'm sorry!"

Raguna shook his head "I-I trust you." He said through clenched teeth.

"Don't be stupid! I'm pulling out." Erik said.

"No!" Raguna's eyes flew open "Please! I'm sorry!" he started to cry.

Erik gently pulled out and pulled him into a hug "It's not your fault." He murmured "It was whoever did this to you…"

"I-it was…Brodik." Raguna whispered.

"Who?" Erik asked he didn't quite catch it.

"B-Brodik." Raguna said louder "He raped me."

"Oh sweetheart." Erik murmured he kissed Raguna's hair "I'm so sorry."

Raguna sniffed burying his face in his chest "C-can we try again?"

"Are you sure lovie?"

Raguna nodded. "Please…I-I want to know that you can be loved while doing it…"

Erik smiled "Okay then but why don't you control it? Push me into you."

Raguna nodded blushing, he straddled the older boy and gripping his member he shyly pushed him inside himself. Raguna yelped as he stretched over the other's manhood. Erik closed his eyes tightly he was feeling immense pleasure from it and didn't want the other to be scared.

Raguna panted lightly as he held Erik's whole length inside himself, Erik opened his eyes to see tears sliding down the Catboy's face but he had a look of proudness in his eyes. "I-I did it!" he smiled.

"Yes but at what cost." Erik asked sadly as he dried Raguna's tears.

"Th-the cost of you knowing I love you." Raguna whispered holding Erik's hand to his face with his hands. He closed his eyes as he nuzzled into Erik's palm making him smile.

"I love you too." Erik smiled "So much."

Raguna smiled "Wh-what do I do now?"

"You move your hips up and down. Can you manage?" Erik asked kindly.

Raguna nodded as he lifted his hips then slid back down slowly, Erik moaned and placed a hand over his mouth "S-sorry."

"No I like knowing I'm pleasing you." Raguna smiled "I-I'll feel good soon too right?" he asked.

Erik nodded "You will."

Raguna nodded and moved some more and soon enough small moans fell from his lips "Ah…ah…E-Erik…"

Erik smiled seeing Raguna's face become full of pleasure "Is it good?"

"Y-yeah…I-I think so." He said blushing "I-I can't stop these noises and…i-I feel like I'm going to lose myself."

Erik gripped his hips and rolled them over so he was on top "That's good~" he smiled. He held Raguna's legs open a little wider as he moved faster. Raguna's moans became louder as he wound his arms around Erik's neck.

"A-ah this feels good~" he mewled. Erik lay on him and thrusted into his sweet spot making the younger mewl and see stars "Erik!" he cried out. He felt very safe feeling the weight of the older farmer on him. Like nothing could ever get him.

Raguna cried out his nails digging into Erik's back as he arched. Erik felt hot substance splatter up his stomach; he knew the Neko had came. Feeling him tighten on his member Erik moaned and came filling up the trembling boy with his love.

Pulling out Erik lay back panting, the cool breeze instantly chilled the sweat on his body. "E-Erik?" Raguna panted, he crawled on the Elder. Opening his eyes Erik met the bright blue eyes "Thank you."

"Honey?" Erik reached out to cup his cheek "Were you crying?" he rubbed the tear stains with his thumbs.

"I'm sorry." Raguna said softly as he held his hand over Erik's "It felt really good, it almost hurt." He looked away tears welling up.

"Hurt where? Did I hurt you again?" Erik moved his hand down to clasp his chin turning his face to meet his.

"No it hurt here." Raguna clasped a hand to his chest "Right here."

Understanding Erik smiled "I see…I get that same pain every time I look at you. Knowing that I love you so much but I can't have you, you're an unattainable treasure but today…"

Raguna blinked waiting "Today…" he urged.

"Today I got my wish Fate smiled on me and allowed me to the piece of Eden. To touch the Grimoire's sword. I finally claimed you." Erik finished.

Raguna felt his tears flow "Erik…" he whispered burying his face in his chest, he curled up on top of him "I love you too."

Raguna dozed off feeling the older boy stroke his hair, curling his tail around himself he started purring making Erik smile "Adorable." He whispered pulling him closer to his body. Raguna started to gently paw his chest purring louder.

Lara gently tapped on the door popping her head around she saw the two boys lying under the covers. "Goodnight Lara." Erik whispered.

"Goodnight Erik." She smiled "And thank you for everything."

**Honestly I don't know when the next upload will be! Hopefully not as long as this one! I am at the moment busy with my Hetalia fics~**

**Thank you and please review~**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: See? It wasn't a year this time o3o I am so proud~**

**The good thing is I'm playing Frontier again so hopefully I will update more…**

Chapter 3

"Goodnight Lara." Erik whispered.

"Goodnight Erik." She smiled "And thank you for everything."

"I love him." He answered softly.

"I know." Lara nodded "Anyone can see that." Smiling she left.

The next morning Raguna woke to see Erik awake "Hiya." He yawned stretching lazily in his lover's arms.

"Hello~" Erik smiled. His hands slid down to cradle the Neko's bump.

"N-no please." Raguna blushed pushing his hands away.

"What's wrong darling?" Erik asked shocked at his reaction "Does it hurt?"

"I don't want you to be disgusted with me…" Raguna mumbled.

Erik looked into the heart wrenching fear in the cerulean eyes. "I would never be disgusted with you. How could I? Look at you darling…" he stroked Raguna's face lovingly "you're so beautiful."

"Please don't lie about things like that." Raguna said sadly, his ears drooping.

Erik flipped him over and leaned over him "Who's lying young man?" he smiled. Raguna's eyes were wide with shock but his cheeks warmed as the Elder leaned down. Erik's hand slowly reached out to touch his stomach, he flinched a little "Trust me please." Erik whispered.

"O-okay." Raguna nodded his eyes closed as he tenderly held Erik's hand to place it on his small bump scared he'd recoil he pushed down on his hand to hold it in place. Slowly opening his eyes he noticed a frown on the man's face. "I-I knew it you're disgusted." He whispered his voice cracking a little.

"No…I'm a little surprised you don't trust me enough for me to keep my hand there." Erik said explaining.

"I-I do trust you…I-I'm just scared." Raguna whimpered.

"Don't be." Erik smiled warmly.

Slowly Raguna withdrew his hand allowing Erik to keep his hand there on his own. Erik gently squeezed "See I told you I wouldn't be disgusted do you want to know why?"

"W-why?"

"Because the baby will come from you and you're the most beautiful person in the whole world."

"I-I am?" Raguna blinked "You meant that?"

"Of course! And I bet it'll be an adorable cat like creature like you." He teased gently pulling on Raguna's ears making him purr softly.

"Erik~" he pushed lightly on his chest embarrassed.

Erik rested his forehead against Raguna's he gently pressed his lips to the smaller's. He pulled him to his chest gently and wound his arms around him he smiled at the little purrs this elicited.

"Erik?"

"Mm?" Erik murmured stroking Raguna's stomach gently.

"Can we erm…" Raguna swallowed his hand tightening on Erik's "Can we pretend it's ours?"

"Of course." Erik kissed Raguna's cheek lightly "You don't even have to ask."

"Thank you Erik."

"No problem my darling." Erik smiled threading his fingers through his.

There was a knock on the door and Lara opened the door smiling "Raguna would you like to take a bath with Erik? Melody's opened the bathhouse early for you."

Raguna nodded "Yes please."

"I'll go tell her then." She answered.

"Thank you Lara." Raguna smiled. He blushed and looked down at the stains of the previous night on his body.

Erik smiled "I know~"

In the bathhouse Raguna laid back against Erik "I feel good." He sighed contently.

Erik smiled stroking his hair "Do I make you feel good?"

"Yeah." Easing under the water Raguna let the warmth sink into his body sighing blissfully. Erik smiled softly, he picked up the soap and lathered up his hands he smoothed his hands down the Catboy's body. Purring he arched into the touch his eyes closing in happiness. Erik ran his hands down his side and rubbed lightly. Raguna's ears flattened against his head in happiness. Erik smiled and ran his hands down across his bump.

"Raguna do you like this?" he asked.

"Uh-huh." Raguna sighed blissfully.

Erik smiled and rubbed his fingers in Raguna's hair, Raguna whined softly and let out soft purrs again. Erik smiled and swirled his hands down in the water to remove the soap suds. Raguna held his breath and dived under the water to remove the suds. He popped back up smiling "I'm all clean now~"

"I know." Erik smiled. He closed his eyes and began washing his own hair. Raguna watched him for a while and looked down at his bump shyly; he gave it a little poke his cheeks flushing slightly.

Erik dived under accidentally slashing Raguna who yelped in shock. He dived back up and smiled "Sorry."

Raguna smiled and wiped his eyes "It's okay."

Erik hummed softly and lathered his hands and began washing his own chest, he looked up "Don't watch me young man~"

Raguna blushed and looked away "S-sorry."

Later on they went back to the clinic they were greeted by the sight of Kross sitting silently in the visitor's seat. "Oh Kross." Erik blinked "Hello."

Lara smiled warmly "Raguna Kross here has some vital information to tell you."

"Is it about where I come from?" Raguna blinked.

Kross sighed "Yes…Raguna I have the information of where you come from. I just hope you believe me."

"Of course I'll believe you." Raguna smiled "I've always wanted to know."

"Then please sit down. It'll be a long story." Kross said softly, Raguna perched on the bed next to him; Erik sat behind him resting his chin on his shoulder. "First of all I should show you this." Kross stood up "And give an explanation why Brodik" Raguna flinched "is looking for someone like you." Erik gently rubbed Raguna's thigh to relax him.

Kross closed his eyes as his hands went under his long silken black hair; he untied a ribbon and removed it sighing. Opening his eyes two black cat ears sprang up making Raguna gasp. Kross pulled his shirt a little away from his back and a long black cat's tail dropped down. "So you're l-like…me?" Raguna blinked.

Kross nodded "More then you actually know Raguna. Let me start by explaining our tribe. We are part of a half monster half human clan called Minkai. The Minkai all started by an experiment, a man wanted to see if humans could breed with monsters. He impregnated a monster and a son was born. Running tests on his baby boy he realised he had cat ears and tail. There are others out there some that can change into woollies some that can turn into phoenix…the boy's mother was a Minkai, the man was elated with his success he started impregnating more and more and he created a clan that could breed with others. But one thing he overlooked was that monsters have both sexes so the Minkai boys could also get pregnant too. Now I will tell you about you…"

**AN: Curse me I left it on a cliff hanger~**

**Thanks for reading please review~**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Yeah I uploaded so much quicker…well while my internet was cut off I decided to a hell of a lot of writing to catch up.**

**Also this chapter (and story to be honest) is all based on the Zzyzx Empire which is located in a book in the Library in Trampoli so if you haven't read that you should, you have to wait for Selphy to clean up first though because the book is in the shelf where the pile blocks it. Also the king's name is similar yet different to the one we all know and loath from Rune Factory 1, which is why I made up the King of Zzyzx's features.**

Chapter 4

"Now I will tell you about you." Raguna sat half in anticipation, half in excitement. Kross sat back "I'm sorry it's so long…"

"It's okay I have to know." Raguna answered.

Kross sighed again sadly "You're probably wondering how I know you. Well your story starts with me. I started off as a soldier in the Zzyzx army , the king liked me so much that he then made me a slave but I escaped…so he sent Brodik after me, The King has been hunting me for eighteen years. I've been on the run all those long years Brodik thought it was you because I should imagine he got the description a male Minkai with dark hair and blue eyes that could have been me or you. But because I hide my Minkai features you were the only one he saw who fit the description."

"Oh so how do you know me? Have we met while you were on the run?" Raguna asked innocently.

"And now begins my tale…"

_A young man ran through a forest panting hard, sweat coated his skin and soaked through the rough cheap dirty tunic he wore, the low overhanging branches whipped at his skin cutting his ivory flesh and caught in his hair tugging on it. When he could go on no longer he collapsed to the floor, hard breathless sobs wracked through his body as he clutched his stomach "I-I'm so sorry baby." He whispered stroking his bump "I really am…I got you out of that mess and now I have brought you into another one." A beautiful song drifted through the woods and lulled the man to sleep._

_Waking up he felt someone shake him roughly "Mister Monster please wake up!" Opening his eyes slowly he was met with two bright large sky blue eyes as the figure stepped back it revealed a pretty little girl with violet hair, olive skin and a pretty crown of flowers adorning her head. "Mister Monster, come with me!" She tugged on his hand; shakily he got to his feet. She led him in the direction of the beautiful singing, wearily he followed he was past caring what happened to him now. If he was to die then so be it at least he would be with his unborn babe. All he knew was that he was far away from that horrible place. He had to escape the brutal raping's and the humiliating tasks he had to perform for his "Master's" subjects. The evil king his so called Master enjoyed tormenting his poor Minkai slave all because he could. _

_Once he had found out he was carrying the vile man's baby, the second heir to the throne after the eldest Prince Ivan, he had to escape, he couldn't bring himself to hate the unborn after all it never asked to be created and besides it was a part of himself too. It was the only thing that would show love to him instead of malice, lust, hatred and torture…_

"_Mummy!" The little Elf girl called out happily. A beautiful woman with long purple hair tied up into a high bun stepped out of an archway in the forest, mushrooms lit the way like lanterns._

"_Yes Tabatha what is it?"_

"_I found a Monster he's hurt can we keep him?" The little girl begged._

_The woman looked at the exhausted Minkai "Oh my! You poor dear! Where are you from?" she grabbed his hand lightly._

"_The Zzyzx Empire…King Eiselbard kept me prisoner…but I escaped." He whispered. Slowly the Elf Queen pushed the black locks off the man's face revealing a thin metal head charm on his forehead. _

"_You're an Earthmate aren't you as well as a Minkai?" She said softly._

_The man nodded and flinched away as her warm fingers lightly brushed over a deep cut on his face, it stretched over his right eye and all the way down to his chin on the right side of his face. "Did he do this? Your Master?" she asked tenderly._

"_Yes." He said sadly. The Queen took his hand and guided him into the Elven village; she gently led him over to a large beautiful tree that was obviously the palace._

"_Come with me my dear."_

_The days passed and the man was nursed back to health. He was greatly welcomed in the Elven Village, he woke up to hear the same beautiful song being sung. Opening his eyes he saw the Elf Queen singing to the little Princess Tabatha. Once the little one had fallen asleep she noticed the man awake and smiled "Hello Minkai."_

"_H-hello." He said shyly._

"_I need to ask you a question." The Queen said softly. "Did you run because you bear his child?"_

"_I-I…yes." He whispered._

_She smiled "A second Prince of Zzyzx." _

"_P-prince…so he will be a boy?" The man said a little surprised._

"_Yes. We Elves know these things." She said smiling._

"_Oh..i want him to born in a safe place." The Minkai said softly placing a hand on his tummy._

"_He will be you can stay here with us." The Elf Queen smiled._

"_Really? Thank you!" The man had finally smiled making the Elf Queen gasp._

"_You have a beautiful smile! You should smile more often…though lately you haven't had much to smile about…"_

"_M-my name's Kross." He muttered shyly._

"_Welcome Kross to your new life." The Elf Queen smiled stroking his ears._

"_What was that song you sang?" Kross asked curiously._

"_Oh that it's called the Song of the Children. It's to lure children into sleep and remember happier times." The Elf Queen answered._

_Everyone in the village took to the expectant mother and couldn't wait to see the new baby, but the one who was most excited was little Tabatha. The little infant and the Minkai were sitting outside, Tabatha humming tunelessly as she made a cute daisy tiara for Kross. "Kitty when the baby is born will he be a kitty too?"_

"_Yes." Kross nodded stroking his steadily growing bump._

"_Good." She giggled. She smiled and placed the tiara on his head "Oh Graceful Goddess please watch over this Mother and his newborn." She prayed._

_Weeks passed and the baby's time had arrived, agonisingly Kross pushed the babe into the world. Panting he laid back exhausted, The Elf Queen handed him a little bundle. Nervously he peered at the child he had soft chestnut brown hair with chestnut cat ears, purring a little he opened his huge eyes revealing the same cerulean blues of his Mother._

"_He looks like his Father…" Kross mumbled._

"_No he looks like you Kross." The Elf Queen reassured him "Look the same eye colour, the same face shape and the same ears and tail~" she tickled the baby's tummy making him giggle trying to clasp her finger with pudgy fists._

"_Yeah you're right." Kross said softly, he smiled his rare smile holding his baby close he named him. "I think he shall be called…Raguna."_

"_Raguna suits him perfectly." The Elf Queen smiled._

_Seasons passed and the babe became a child, Kross watched his son run around with Tabatha giggling he pounced on her she squealed and tried to push off the Catboy licking her face. "No kitty! No!" she giggled. Raguna buried his face in her chest purring happily "Aww kitty~ are you sleepy?"_

_Raguna shook his head "No! No' sleepy." He fought off a yawn and pouted making the Princess giggle._

"_Children bed time." The Elf Queen appeared, she gently ruffled Raguna's hair then scooped up her daughter. _

_The Minkai yawned cutely rubbing his eyes with his fists "No' slee…py." Kross picked up his son who wound his arms around his neck and buried his face in his shoulder. _

_Kross laughed "You can hardly keep your eyes open young man so you're going to bed." He tucked up his little boy and sang the Elves' song softly._

"_Mommy….where's daddy?" Raguna asked innocently._

"_You don't have one darling." Kross sighed stroking his cheek._

"_Why not?" he asked closing his eyes._

"_Because Daddy was a bad man, you don't need a bad daddy." Kross said sadly brushing a hair out of Raguna's eyes._

"_Oh. I love you Mommy." Raguna yawned again "I don' need a daddy…you're better." he said sleepily._

_Kross wiped away tears "I love you too darling."_

_A few weeks later Zzyzx soldiers caught wind that Kross was staying there and they infiltrated the forest kingdom in search of their king's pet. The Elf Queen begged the two Minkai to run "Please Kross go! Take your son and run don't stay back to fight!" she yelled._

"_But it's my fault! I should-"_

"_NO! Go now! Think of your son!" she yelled packing her Tabatha on a cart and handing her the newborn Princess "Go!"_

_Nodding Kross picked up his child and ran through the forest, once again on the run and carrying his baby._

"_Mommy what's going on?" Raguna asked terrified._

"_We have to keep running bad men are after Mommy." Kross told him._

_Two soldiers stepped in front of him, Kross skidded to a halt "No!" he yelped. Holding onto his son tightly he backed up. _

"_I don't think so pretty boy." A soldier leered yanking Raguna out of his arms. "The king only wants you nothing is stopping me from killing this kid."_

"_NO!" Kross screamed before being thrown down onto the ground._

"_It's been a long time since I had fun I'm sure the king won't mind if I have my way with you first." The soldier grinned. Kross stared up at the man horrified._

"_MOMMY!" Raguna screamed and the man on top of Kross set alight. He screamed and fell to the floor as his body blazed. Kross looked horrified and saw to his horror that his son was a ball of fire the man holding him was also alight. He dropped him screaming in agony. The stench of burning flesh filled the air and the woods set alight. Kross yanked off his diadem and tied it around Raguna's head._

"_This will control your magic." He said pulling his now fire free son in his arms. Soon the woods started to blaze and footfalls of more soldiers were gaining closer "Run Raguna!" Kross yelled putting him on the floor. He seized the fallen Knight's sword "Now!"_

"_B-but Mommy…" Raguna whimpered._

"_RUN!" Kross yelled. "Mommy will be there soon! Just go!"_

_Raguna ran away crying. Kross slashed and hacked away at the men before they could give chase to his son. _

_For ten years Kross searched for his lost son but found no sign of him his only hope was he'd been adopted either by Elves or a nice human or dwarf family. Deciding to move in a small village called Trampoli he hoped to die in despair of never seeing his beloved child again. But three years later he saw his son once more only to have his heart crushed again…he had amnesia…_

"And that's the story…" Kross said sadly.

"So you're my mother?" Raguna blinked in surprise.

"Yes." Kross nodded "I understand if you don't believe me. It has to be hard to-Oof!" He got the wind knocked out of him as Raguna launched himself at him and hugged him tightly. He sobbed burying his face in his chest. Kross blinked a little in surprise and wound his arms automatically around his son he felt so happy to finally have his baby back.

Back in Kross' home the two Minkai were talking. "All I remember is being in Kardia, I used to think of Mist as a Mother because she named me and gave me a home. When she left I had to find her again. But I didn't think it would lead me to finding my real mother! And my history too."

Kross smiled gently "Do you…um have a lover in Kardia?"

Raguna's face saddened "I fell for a kind boy…he was called Zavier he was a pain at first but then I started to love him…I left before we could do anything though…" he sighed.

Kross looked at him sadly "Do you miss him?"

"I do and everyone else but I love Erik now." Raguna smiled. "Do you have a lover Mother?"

Kross smiled already he was being called mom again. "No…he's far too young anyway…" he mumbled blushing.

"So you _do_ have your eye on someone!" Raguna laughed.

"Yes…but he will never like me back I wouldn't even ask!" Kross said sadly.

Raguna looked thoughtful then swallowed "It's not…Brodik is it?"

"No…it's Lute…" Kross mumbled blushing.

"Oh mom you should ask him! He's not that young!" Raguna smiled "He's like thirty years old!"

"And I'm thirty-nine." Kross said softly.

Raguna laughed "So? It's not like he's my age. Erik is twenty-one and I'm eighteen. Age doesn't matter."

"O-okay I'll tell him." Kross stuttered. "You're so persistent."

Raguna yawned "Can I sleep here with you?"

Kross nodded and pulled him up into a hug "You can." He felt Raguna's bump brush his own flat stomach and wondered who had impregnated his son?

**AN: Well i noticed that both Mist and Raguna have those charms on their heads and i noticed they both have a certain magic to a degree so maybe being an Earthmate is more then to do with the runes and Spirits like possessing magical powers too and the diadems just help them to control it~**

**So yeah my theory~**

**Also Kross really DOES look like Raguna if you look at him properly~ **

**Thank you and please Review~**


End file.
